


The Change and Challenge

by stahl_021801



Series: Changes among friends [1]
Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: New Ponch and Jon series





	1. Changes

Looking out over the waters edge, Jon Baker was content with his life. He found the love of his life, Francis Poncherello. "We need to talk Ponch," texts Jon to his partner. "Where and when?" replied Ponch. "30 minutes at my place. Overnight is optional," replies Jon. Ponch looks at his phone in puzzlement with the last part of that comment. "I wonder what he means by 'overnight optional.'" thinks Ponch. They didn't live that far from each other and it took less then 20 minutes for Ponch to make to Jon's house. Knock, knock. "Come in," yells Jon. Ponch walks in and sees Jon sitting on the couch with his trunks on. Ponch noticed that there was a box of condoms sitting in front of him. Ponch saw that Jon had started with out him. "You couldn't have waited and Sorry if I am early," says Ponch as he walks into the kitchen to put dinner in the fridge. "Come here!" says Jon. "In a minute, Jon. You okay?" asked Ponch. "I have an itch I need help scratching," says Jon. "Okay, Jon. I will be right there," says Ponch. He finishes in the kitchen and grabs 2 beers from the fridge and walks over to Jon. Jon sets his on the table and pulls Ponch towards him. "What?" asked Ponch. Jon pulled his partner onto the couch and started in on Ponch's clothing. "Jon?" asked Ponch. "I love...you," says Jon as he continues to rip off Ponch's clothing.

"What has gotten into you Jon?" asked Frank. "You have gotten into me, Ponch. Fu$k me and hard, Ponch," says Jon. Ponch just blushes as he goes for the head of Jon's cock. Ponch starts working his partners cock with an up and down motion with his hand and mouth. The further that Ponch went, Jon kept Ponch's head on his cock longer by forcing it down. Ponch's head came back up with cum dripping out of it as he and Jon kissed. Frank found a hole and started to tease Jon with his full fist up the front hole. "Frank?" asked Jon. "Please come over here and fu$k me, Jon," says Frank. "Okay sweetheart," says Jon as the two men start to kiss again. Jon flipped Ponch onto his stomach to get a better grip on his partners hips as they started to fu$k. "Ride'm COWBOY!" yells Frank. Jon took that as a challenge. Jon had one hand in the air and started to twist his body to have Ponch cum faster and faster. "OH MY GOD, JON!" yells Ponch as he cums. "You okay, Francis?" asked Jon. "Hot and bothered. Flip, it's my turn you dirty boy," says Frank. Jon did as he was commanded to do so by his partner. "Go for it!" yells Jon. And the race is off for Ponch. Frank started off slowly and worked up to his climactic finish. Ponch flipped Jon back over onto his back and 69 their positions on the bed. The two men gave each other their full cum loads in there mouths. Ponch and Jon finished up and started to kis. Ponch found the backdoor on Jon and went to town on Jon's a$$hole or so he thought. "Frank!" yells Jon. Jon never noticed that he also had female reproductive parts.

"Jon?" asked Ponch. "Hey," says Jon all exhausted from there tirade of uncontrollable erge for sex. "Thanks partner," says Ponch. "I love you, Poncherello," says Jon. His partner stares back at him realizing this just changed everything they now do together both at home and at work. "Lay with me," says Frank. "Hungry?" asked Baker. "Even more than what I was before I got here Baker. Let's have some fun in here too," says Ponch as he lays Jon on top of their counter top. "Really?" asked Jon. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" yells Jon as Ponch fu$ks him again for the third time in less than an hour. "Doing okay partner?" asked Ponch. "I don't know if I can walk without limping. You took out a lot of pent up frustration on me tonight," says Jon. "I am a very passionate person. I am Puerto Rican and sometimes we don't know how to take it slow. I am sorry if I hurt you, Jon, I didn't mean too," says Frank as he kisses his lover with a French Kiss. "Flip it partner," says Jon. Ponch held in to the counter top as Jon just started to ram his cock into his a$$hole to the point where there was cum coming out of the distended opening. Jon dropped down to his knees to lick up his fluids that where coming out of Ponch. "I am hungry," says Jon as they clean up the counter and the chairs. "Grab a towel for the couch. We can eat in there," says Ponch. Jon walks back towards his hall closet to grab an oversized blanket.

Ponch walks over to the kitchen and starts to get the plates for dinner. "What did you bring with for dinner?" asked Jon. "Homemade tamales thanks to mom of course. She sends me frozen ones from home after they do a tamale party," says Frank. "Sounds really good," says Jon. They sat and ate tamales for a half hour. Jon turns to Frank and asks a life changing question. "I know that this is new to US but I want you as my husband. I have loved since we first met when I was your MTO. I had always worried about taking this step with you, but now I know that we can make it work. What I am asking is; will you marry me, Francis?" asked Jon. Ponch looks at him for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Yes. I will Jon Baker," says Frank. The two men got up and cleaned the kitchen once again and went into the living room and sat back down on the couch. "Movie?" asked Jon. "No. Cuddling time in the bedroom. Besides 'optional overnight' was your idea there partner," says Ponch. "Don't have to ask me twice," says Jon.

The two men walked towards the bedroom in a hurried pace. "Shower?" asked Jon. "Yes!" says Ponch. The two men hop into the shower and start at the rough sex that they just did in the kitchen. Frank opened up to Jon allowing him to penetrate deeper than he had when they were in the bedroom before. "Doing okay?" asked Jon. "Cumming right now," replies Frank. Jon drops down to his knees and starts to take his partners cock in his mouth to unload the cum that was building up. "Do it!" says Jon. Ponch started to thrust his cock down Jon's throat until Jon started to help Ponch out to expedite the process. Jon pops up to his legs and starts to kiss Ponch. "Go ahead," says Jon. Ponch puts him into the same spread eagle position that Ponch was just in. Baker screamed at the fact that Ponch was cumming inside of him. Jon noticed that Ponch was dropping down to his knees and laying under the shower head. Baker followed Ponch to the ground and started to kiss his lover. "Thanks," says Ponch as the two men dry off and head to bed. "I love you," says Baker. "I love you to partner," says Ponch. They cuddled for an hour and then drifted off to sleep.

It was morning and Jon was making coffee for the two of them. Ponch started to stir in the bedroom and was surprised that Jon wasn't in there with him for a morning round of sex. Ponch grabs Jon's bath robe and ties it up before walking out of the bedroom. He comes around the corner to see Jon with his board shorts on and was making breakfast. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling today?" asked Jon. "Really relaxed and happy. I am going to be looking forward to our life together," says Ponch. Jon comes over to the couch and sits down next to Ponch. Ponch reaches his hand up Jon's shorts and starts to feel the throbbing that he is causing in his partner's manhood. "This early?" asked Jon. Ponch went for it by opening up Jon's fly and pulls his cock out. Ponch places the head in his a$$ and starts to let Jon have it again like last night. "Doing okay?" asked Ponch. "When's it my turn?" asked Jon. Ponch took the robe off and presented his a$$ for his partner to fu$k. "Ride'm COWBOY!!!" says Ponch. "I take it that will b my que from now on," says Jon. "Yup," says Ponch. Jon was shocked that Ponch was this horny again. "69," says Ponch. Jon slipped out of Frank still dripping from the cumming and shoved it into Ponch's mouth. Ponch lifted his hips to give Jon a better grip on his waist. Jon went for Frank's cock and deepthroated his cock and started to feel the sweet taste of his lover's cum flowing down his throat. Ponch was pleased by giving his partner the full range of love that he was looking for in a mate. They pulled out of each others mouths and started to kiss again.

"WOW!!!!" says Jon. "I never knew that this was how it feels when you are truly in love. Can we call in for the day?" asked Frank. "Sure," says Jon. "Joe, I need a sick day. I am coming down with the flu," says Jon. "Okay Baker. Just stay home tomorrow too," says Joe. 10 minutes later, Ponch calls Getraer's office. "Getraer. What can I do for you?" asked Joe. "It's Frank. Sorry Sarge, but I won't be able to make it in today. I feel like sh$t. I don't know if was something I ate or it's the flu," says Ponch. "I hop you and your partner will be better soon. Take two days to get better. Let me know if you need more," says Joe.


	2. Work Life

It has been 8 weeks since they started to date. Jon was still a little under the weather. "Frank...." says Baker as he runs towards the toliet in the bathroom. "Are you okay for work?" asked Ponch. "Not really," says Jon as the lovers sit on the bed. The two men started to get ready for work at Jon's apartment. Jon was sitting and smiling at Frank. "What?" asked Frank. "I never noticed that you where this beautiful," says Jon. "Flirt and tease. You can't have me loaded before going into work, we don't have time," says Ponch. "I know. We need to eat something," says Jon with a wild look in his eyes like the last two nights. "Not until our lunch break here at home," says Ponch. Jon was excited about it. "Now cool off, Baker," says Ponch. "Got the coffee ready?" asked Baker. "Here hunny," says Ponch as he hands him the cup. "I will let you walk in first at work," says Frank. "Okay," says Jon as he kisses his future husband.

Jon got into his truck and Ponch got into his car and headed out for work. It took the two men 20 minutes to get to work. "Morning Ponch," says Jon in his work voice. "Hey there Baker. What area today?" asked Ponch. "Near my place," says Jon. "Lunch is always good there," says Jon. "Hey Sarge," says Ponch. "Morning fellas," says Joe. "Have you heard about the complaints that are coming from your apartment building, Jon?" asked Joe. "I haven't heard a thing about it, sir," says Jon. "If you hear anything or see anything suspicious around there let me know," says Sarge.

"We need to be more discreet about the sex," says Ponch. "Agreed. I need to talk with, Joe. You coming?" asked Jon. "That's a loaded question," says Ponch with that sheepish grin of his. "Joe? Do you have a minute?" asked Jon. "Have a seat and close the door, Frank," says Joe as the two officers sit across from him. "What's up?" asked Joe. Ponch gives Jon a look of reassurance about this talk with there boss. "WE are a romantically involved couple. It felt lie the best time to tell you before any complaints come across to you from fellow officers," says Jon. "How long have you known?" asked Joe. "We just recently acted on it, but we have been thinking about doing this for a while. Almost 3 years," replies Frank. "I am glad to hear about it from you and not anyone else," says Joe. "Thanks for being understanding, Sarge," says Ponch as he extended his hand out for a handshake. "I know that this will not get in the way of work, Sarge," says Jon as he shakes Joe's hand. "Let me know when the wedding is and you can count on me being there in some form," says Joe.

"Thanks," says Ponch and Jon as they walk out of Getraer's office. "Everything okay?" asked Sindy Cahill. "It's wonderful Sindy," says Ponch as the two men walk by, she receives a wink from both Baker and Poncherello. "I am not surprised by that," she thinks to herself. "Jon, are you okay?" asked Ponch. "No, Ponch. I need to leave," says Jon. "Okay. Are you going to be okay driving home?" asked Ponch. "I think....." as Jon runs back into the bathroom to throw up. "That's it, I am driving you home, babe," says Ponch. "No, stay here....." says Jon in between his trips to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," says Ponch. "Sarge, he needs a sick day. He's throwing up again," says Frank. "Get him to a doctor today," says Joe. Frank nods his head and heads back to Jon's side. He walks in to the men's locker room to see Grossie hold up Jon's head. "What happened?" asked Frank. "I came into the locker room to use the head and saw Jon starting to collapse to the ground. I got to him just as his head was about to hit the ground," says Grossie. "Thanks Grossie. Call it in," says Ponch. "11-99!!! Central, roll an ambulance for an unresponsive office. Men's locker room at 15 location," says Grossie. Joe here's the call come over the radio. He gets up and runs to the locker room to see Grossie hold Jon's head and Ponch rubbing his hands up and down Jon's back. "Grossie? Ponch?" asked Joe. "Artie just found him just as he was collapsing to the ground," says Ponch. "There here," says Bear.

"What do you have?" yells the medic. "Male officer. He's been throwing up when we got to work. Grossie was able to stop his head from hitting the ground," says Ponch. "What is he to you?" asked the red headed medic. "My partner," says Ponch. She layer Jon flat on his back to check his vitals. "Has his stomach always been this distended?" asked the medic. "No. Just in the last few days have I noticed a difference in him," says Ponch. She starts to push a little in his abdominal area to check a theory. "What? This really strange," says the red headed medic. "What's wrong with him?" asked Frank. She leans in to tell him. "Really?" asked Frank. "Won't know for sure until after the doctor runs some tests on your partner," says Caroline O'Rielly. "Thank you," says Ponch. "Joe?" asked Poncherello. "Get out of here Frank and be with your partner," says Joe. "Thanks," says Ponch. Caroline and her partner get Jon stabilized in the ambulance. "Hey partner, I am here," says Ponch with tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, that kind of partner as well," says Caroline. "Thank you for not freaking out," says Ponch. "No worries. So are we," says Caroline.

"Thanks for not judging us," says Ponch. "We're here. Doctor Nelson is on," says Caroline. "Bobby?!?!" yells Ponch. "What do you have for me?" asked Bobby. "45 year old, collapsed, he was throwing up before hand. I did give him an abdominal examination and found something out that I think you would find out to be interesting," says Caroline. "Jon's pregnant," whispered Caroline. "That was my suspicion when I opened his shirt," says Bobby. "Bobby, is Jon going to be okay?" asked Ponch. "Yes, but I would like to test you as well, Ponch," says Bobby. "Go right ahead," says Frank. "Thanks," says Bobby as gather two vials of blood to get tested. It took about a half hour for the test to be finished. "Bobby, are you okay?" asked Ponch. "I have something to tell you guys. It's earth shattering," says Bobby. "Was she right about Jon?" asked Ponch. "Yes and no. You both are pregnant," says Bobby.

"Frank?" asked a weak Jon Baker. "Hey babe. I don't know what you have heard, but Bobby just confirmed that WE are pregnant," says Ponch. "I was noticing a small change, but I never expected this," says Jon. "What are we going to do?" asked Ponch. "Joe is going to flip," says Jon. "How long before really start to show?" asked Ponch. "Everyone is different. You could pop next week or not show until 8 months along," says Bobby.


	3. Getraer finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds out about Ponch and Jon's pregnancy.

Baker was held at the hospital for two more days. "Jon, you are cleared to go home tomorrow. Jon but no more motorcycles for you. It goes for you as well, Ponch," says Bobby. "Really?" asked Ponch and Jon. "No unnecessary risk to the two of you. Desk duty until the two of you get cleared to go back to work after the babies," says Bobby. "Jon, what are we going to do?" asked Ponch. "Tell Joe for starters. Then our families," says Jon. "I am scared about this Jon. I don't want to screw this up," says Ponch. "One day at a time, Ponch. That's all we can do. It will be okay," says Jon as he gets comfortable in the bed. He takes Ponch's hand and kisses it. "Thank you," says Ponch.

"Baker, marry me?" asked Ponch. "Alright," says Baker as the two men kiss. Bobby started to work on the paperwork to release Baker. Joe just stands at the door for a minute before saying anything. "Ponch?" asked Joe. "Hey boss. Come on in," says Ponch. "Glad you stopped by Joe. We need to talk," says Baker. "That bad?" asked Joe. "It's that good," says Ponch with a smile and a well placed hand on his and Jon's bellies. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that your lying to me," says Joe. Bobby walks into the hospital room with the ultrasound machine. "Hey Sarge. You are just in time," says Bobby. "For what?" asked Getraer. "You ready, Jon,"says Bobby. Jon lays flat on his back and Bobby puts on the gel to do the ultrasound. "There they are Jon. Your twins are doing good," says Bobby. Joe looked a little shocked as he saw the babies on the screen. "Well then, no more motorcycles for the two of you until after maternity leave ends. That means desk duty," says Joe. "Yes Sarge," says the two men. "How far along, Bobby?" asked Ponch. "8 weeks," says Bobby. "Thank you," says Jon. "Joe, can you not tell anyone but Betty about this? Also, can you do a civil ceremony?" says Ponch. "I will have to get a hold of the chief to see it's possible. I will keep you up to date on what I find out. Betty will be excited to hear about this guys. We will be glad to help out with you and the babies," says Joe. "Thanks boss. Tell Grossie thanks for me," says Jon. "I will. Get some rest and I will see you guys next Monday morning for desk duty," says Joe. "I hate desk duty," says Ponch. "He's right though. No more motorcycles guys," says Bobby. "Why didn't this happen later in the pregnancy?" asked Jon. "You where sick Jon and that was it," says Poncherello as he grabs Jon's hand and kisses it. "I love you," says Baker. "I know you do Jon. I love you too," says Poncherello.

"Baker get some rest," says Ponch. "I will see you tomorrow for pick up," says Ponch. "Alright babe. Have a good night," says Jon. "I will. See you tomorrow. I will see if Joe is going to give me a ride back to the station," says Ponch. "Bye," says Jon. "Joe!" yells Ponch to get his boss' attention. Joe looks back to see Ponch walking up towards him at a fast pace. "What can I do for you, Poncherello?' asked Joe. "A lift back to the station, if you don't mind," says Ponch. "Sure thing, Ponch. It will give us a chance to talk," says Joe. "Yes boss," says Ponch as the two men walk up to Joe car. The two men climb inside and are about ready to leave when Joe turns to him and starts to talk. "Ponch, are you going to be alright alone?" asked Joe. "I will be fine, Joe. I know that this is going to be hard on me and Jon, but we will make it through this. It's nice to know that I have people that I work with that care about Jon and I that are always willing to help," says Ponch. "Your welcome, Ponch. I know that this was hard leaving him tonight but you need some rest for both you and your babies," says Joe as he puts a hand on Ponch's belly. "Thanks Sarge," says Ponch. They drove off and made it back to the station within 20 minutes of leaving the hospital; they arrived at the station. "Thanks for the lift Sarge. I will seen on Tuesday, if that is okay with you," says Ponch. "It's fine. I will have Jon off for that long as well. Take care of yourself and him too. Call if either one of you need anything," says Joe as Ponch gets out of the car and heads for the main entry on the back of the building for the employees to enter.

Ponch enters the building to see Turner and Grossie talking about what happened. "Hey Guys," says Ponch as he startles the two officers. "How is Jon? How are you doing Ponch?" asked Grossie. "He was dehydrated and had a bit of food poisoning. He will be fine guys. Thanks for the save there Grossie. He would have had some severe head trauma if you weren't there to catch him," says Ponch as he extends his hand out to shake Grossie's hand. Grossie extends his hand in return to Ponch. The two officer's eventually hugged. "Thanks for being there for Jon and me," says Ponch. He slips away and heads for the male locker room to get Jon's things out of his locker and his personal affects. Ponch could tell some one was watching him, but couldn't figure out who it was until he turned around and saw Bonnie Clark standing there. "Ponch?" asked Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie. Hows it....? " asked Ponch as he felt something sharp go threw him. "Ponch, are you sure you are okay?' asked Bonnie as she saw fear and pain run through Poncherello's face. "Poncherello?" asked Bonnie as she noticed that the was blood coming from Ponch's crotch. "Frank, look at me, there is blood coming out of you that is abnormal. Look at me Frank," says Bonnie. "Call....for...an ambu..lance..." says Ponch. "Grossie!!!!! Turner!!!!!!!!!" yells Bonnie. The two other men come running into the locker room. "What happened to Ponch?" asked Turner. "I don't know. One minute he was fine and than the next minutes he has bloody clothing near the crotch," says Bonnie. "11-99 at 15th division HQ. Need an ambulance at this location ASAP. I have an officer that is bleeding from unknown injuries," says Turner. "Eta is 10 minutes," says Dispatch. "10-4," says Turner. "Frank, can you hear me? Grossie, go get the medical bag out Joe's office. I need that AED. I want to see what his rate is before we move him," says Bonnie. She had no response from Frank. "Got it Bonnie," says Grossie. Bonnie opens up the bag and pulls out the AED. Bonnie looked at her friend and co-worker to see that he was fading fast by his skin color. The normally really tan Puerto Rican was turning a shade of ash. "Help me get him on his left side guys," says Bonnie. As soon as they did that his color improved a few shades.

Bonnie hooks up the AED to Ponch to check his vitals. She noticed that was an irregular rhythm. "Ponch, talk to me. What is going with you? I need to let the medics know about it," says Bonnie. "Pregnant," says Ponch as he blacks out. "Did I hear him correctly?" asked the three officers. "There Here!!" yells Fritz. Turner and Grossie move out of the way to let the Medics look at Ponch. "Load him and we can go from there," says The Medic. "Easy Poncherello. The medics are here," says Bonnie.


	4. Family and Friends

Bonnie was able to get Ponch to lay flat and got his vital to stabilize. The medics take over for Bonnie. "What happened?" asked the medic. "It might be a miscarriage. He is pregnant," says Bonnie. "I got him from here. Ponch, can you hear me? Let's get him in to the rig. I have to get his pants off to check him," says Coralie. "Okay," says the medic. "Take it easy Ponch. I need to check you to see what was going on with you," says Coralie as she starts to pull down his pants to see what she had to deal with. Her gut was right unfortunately, a miscarriage for Ponch. "Step on it!" says Coralie. Her partner did what he was told. IT took them 20 minutes to get to the same hospital that Jon was still at. "Bobby!" yells Coralie. "Hey there Red......" as he notices Ponch all bloody from the waist down. "Possible miscarriage," says Coralie. "Let's get him up to the OR right away to stop the bleeding," says Bobby.

Six hours went by with out a word from Bobby or his team. Bonnie started to pace in the waiting room. She didn't notice that some of her fellow officers had shown up until she felt Joe's arms engulf her. "Hey Bonnie," says Joe. "I needed that boss. Thanks. Ponch is still in surgery. No update on him. It's been 6 hours since they took him up to the OR," says Bonnie. "It will be fine Bonnie. He's going to make. If there is any luck in this world those babies will too," says Joe. Another hour went by before they saw Bobby walk into the hospital's waiting room. "Bobby?" asked Bonnie and Joe. "Joe, Bonnie. We just got done working on Ponch. The babies are really young but are going to be fine. Ponch had a clot that burst inside of the uterus and that's why there was so much blood. We where able to get the bleeding to stop and he is resting comfortably right now. I know that in 2 hours I will be coming back down to find you guys to see him," says Bobby. "Are they still inside of him or did you have to deliver him?" asked Bonnie. "Barring any other complications he will carry to full term," says Bobby. 

"Thanks Bobby," replies Joe as he gives Bonnie a hug again. Turner walks over to talk with Bonnie and Joe. "How is he doing?" asked Turner. "It sounds like Ponch will be fine, Jeb," says Joe. "I'm happy to hear that boss," says Jeb. "I am going to go up and see Jon and tell him what is going on with Ponch. I know that he was supposed to be discharged today at some point," says Bonnie. "Okay. See you back down at the station," says Joe. "Jeb, would you be able to stick around until I get back from talking with Jon," says Bonnie. "Sure thing, Bonnie. I will let Bobby know that in case Ponch was looking for you," says Jeb. "Thanks," says Bonnie as she walks away and heads up to see Jon.

Bonnie walks out to the front of the hospital to call Joe and Betty to give them an update on Ponch. "Getraer residence. May I ask who is calling?" asked Betty. "Hey Betty, its Bonnie. I wanted to talk with Joe, it's about Ponch," says Bonnie.


End file.
